


Slow and as Transparent as Glass

by i_want_you_to_make_me (orphan_account)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AND THIS IS HOW I COPE, Angst, Death, M/M, Sadness, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WALLY IS DEAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/i_want_you_to_make_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Dick wakes up early in the morning. He walks out of his bedroom and Wally is sitting at the table, laughing. He’s laughing at Dick." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and as Transparent as Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried. I'm just really sad and so this is how I don't die. Spoilers for Endgame. The title originated from a quote in The Time Traveler's Wife.

Dick wakes up early in the morning. He walks out of his bedroom and Wally is sitting at the table, laughing. He’s laughing at Dick.

****

Dick glances at him then continues to the kitchen. He pours himself a bowl of cereal and turns around. Wally is still at the table. Wally is also sprawled across his couch. Wally is running circles around the coffee table. Wally is standing in Dick’s bedroom door in his boxers. Wally is screaming. Wally is complaining. Wally is laughing. Wally is young, and Wally is old. Wally is not breathing.

****

Dick walks to the table, sets his cereal down and forces his hand to scoop cereal and put it into his mouth. If he doesn’t he will scream. He will tell Wally to leave him alone. He will tell Wally to never come back. And then Wally will do just that and he won’t have him anymore.

****

Sometimes in the middle of the night, Dick wishes they had never met.

****

Sometimes in the middle of the day, Dick wishes he could die.

****

Sometimes in the middle of speaking with Kaldur, Dick begins to cry so hard he can’t see. He sobs so brokenly and shakes so violently he can’t stand, and Kaldur holds him, and brings him back to his apartment where Wally greets him and Dick asks Kaldur “How did you stay alive when Tula died?”

****

Kaldur’s eyes flutter closed as he sits on the edge of Dick’s bed. “I didn’t. I just kept breathing until she went away. I know you see him, too.”

****

Dick couldn’t breathe so instead he asked, “Will he?”

****

Kaldur shakes his head, sadly. “Not really.”

****

He left. Dick dreams of himself in a different life.

****

~

****

Whenever Dick closes his eyes, he sees Wally die. He watches Wally fade away and turn to dust.

****

Dick blinks. Wally is dead. Dick opens his eyes. Wally is still dead.

****

~

****

Wally did not love Dick back.

****

Wally did not invite Dick on romantic trips to Paris. He didn’t quit being a superhero so they could be together.

****

No, Wally ignored him. Dick loved him so much he let him. Let him slip away.

****

Maybe Wally had loved Dick once. But they had changed.

****

Wally had smiled at Dick but never meant anything more than a flash of teeth and the stretching of lips. He had become disenchanted when Dick became Nightwing. He had pulled away so quickly Dick felt it like a slap in the face. Dick had smiled at Wally because he needed him to be happy, Wally smiled back to keep Dick happy.

****

~

****

Dick stood in front of Wally’s grave.

****

“Please go away.” he said plainly.

****

“Really, Wally, I mean it. Leave me alone. Stop haunting me. I can’t sleep, I can’t breathe, I can’t do anything without you creeping into every crevice of my life. Every nook and cranny of the broken mess I am.”

****

He heard Wally cat call behind him and he let out a dry sob.

****

“Ok? I’ll tell you everything if you just go away. Just let me live. Let me move on. I can’t live like this.” Dick let out a shaky sigh. “You make it impossible to want to live.”

****

“So, here goes. Wally, I loved you. Yep. I loved every freckle on your face. I loved every stupid red hair on top of your head.” Dick began crying, tears streaming down his face. “I remember sitting in the cave one time and wondering if I could ever get tired of looking at you. You were beautiful.”

****

“For a long time, I wondered why I couldn’t let you go, but I could let my parents go. And then I realized. I loved you, and I never told you. When I was with my parents, it spilled from every pore of our body. we were so overjoyed in loving each other that we let it spill from our skin, from our tongues, but with you, I kept it inside. I let you go, and now I’m paying the price. Now, I can’t.”

****

“I hope you know, you’re just as annoying in death as you are in life.” Dick said, and he smiled though he had to choke back tears. “So, please, let me go.”

****

Dick turns around and finds that Wally is not grinning stupidly behind him.

 


End file.
